This invention relates to a new and improved device for dispensing a measured quantity of granulated material to a container.
Granulated food and beverage concentrate materials which are reconstitutable by dissolution in water are well known in the food and beverage industry. Coffee, juice drinks, milk, soups and the like which have been reconstituted from granulated food and beverage concentrate materials have been accepted by many consumers because such foods and beverages are relatively inexpensive as well as convenient to prepare and serve. Even wider consumer acceptance of such foods and beverages is anticipated as a result of the continuing improvements which are being made in the taste and palatability of such foods and beverages.
Since granulated food and beverage concentrate materials do not require refrigerated storage, substitution of foods and beverages which have been reconstituted from such materials for conventional food and beverage products reduces the energy consumption required for preparing and serving foods and beverages. And, of course, the reduced volume and weight of products for shipment which results from substitution of such foods and beverages for conventional food and beverage products further reduces such energy consumption. Accordingly, our national energy conservation objectives dictate increased usage of foods and beverages which are reconstituted from granulated materials. Food and beverage service institutions, such as restaurants, cafeterias, schools and hospitals, are likely to experience the major portion of the anticipated increased usage of such foods and beverages.
Various devices for dispensing a measured quantity of water to a container with granulated food or beverage concentrate material therein are well known in the food and beverage industry. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,964, issued to Daniels, for a "Fluid Dispenser for Reconstituting Beverages and the Like". That device grips the cover or cap of the container, perforates the cover or cap of the container with a sharp-tipped nozzle, and fills the container with turbulent water to enhance mixing while the granulated food or beverage concentrate material is being reconstituted. Devices for efficiently dispensing a measured quantity of granulated food or beverage concentrate material to a container for subsequent reconstitution when water is dispensed to the container by known devices, such as the device in U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,964, are not known in the food and beverage industry.
It is desirable to have a device for efficiently dispensing a measured quantity of granulated food or beverage concentrate material to a container. Such a device should provide means for maintaining the granulated food or beverage concentrate material to be dispensed in a dry and sanitary condition prior to dispensing. Such a device should be capable of efficient and reliable operation for extended periods of time. Preferably, such a device should provide means for adjusting the volume of each portion of granulated food or beverage concentrate material which is dispensed. It is also preferred that such a device be constructed for convenient maintenance by replacement of one or more modules comprising the electro-mechanical components necessary for operation of the device in the event of malfunction of any such component. The need for such a device for use by various food and beverage service institutions, such as restaurants, cafeterias, schools and hospitals, is widely acknowledged in the food and beverage industry.